


The Tale of the Sun and the Moon

by Caseverdean



Category: Real Person Fiction, ทฤษฎีจีบเธอ | Theory of Love (TV)
Genre: Fantasy, Light Angst, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:02:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27456175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caseverdean/pseuds/Caseverdean
Summary: It is the year of 1963. Gun, Tay and New go to different town in the country to document and study their unique culture and traditions for their book. They were skeptic of supernatural and desperate to prove its existence but then they encountered one village that changed their belief.
Relationships: New Thitipoom Techaapaikhun/Tay Tawan Vihokratana, Off Jumpol Adulkittiporn/Gun Atthaphan Phunsawat
Comments: 9
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Everyone~  
> This is my first time writing a fic for Offgun. I'm already warning you about the grammar because it's not my first language but I'm willing to share it with you guys... so I hope you'll enjoy.

**May 1963.**

Gun was awakened by the sunlight that gleams through the blinds of his window; as he rubbed his right eye while his vision adjusted, his attention shifted to his close friend Tay who is sleeping in the cold wooden floor. He smirked and then lightly kicked his leg. Tay immediately opened his eyes with this frightened look in his face.

“That was a pretty exaggerated reaction.” Gun teased. His friend furrowed his brow and glared him for a second.

“You know, it is a normal reaction if you’re about to kick someone just to wake them up.” Gun chuckled and threw his towel to him.

“Come on, get up. We still need to pick up New.” Tay heavily sighed.

“You’re not making any breakfast? I’m starving!” Gun shook his head and replied,

“It takes six hours to get to there so we don’t have enough time. We just have to stop in a diner if we will ever see one.” Tay pouted while he forcefully nodded. Soon as they finished washing up and packing their things inside the car; Gun proceeds to drive. Five blocks till they get there in New’s house and as they expected with their punctual friend, he is standing right in front of his flat while carrying his suitcase right beside him. He’s wearing a Sherpa lined coat, black turtleneck shirt and a black sunglass. His hair is noticeable because of its sheen from the pomade. Tay rolled down the window as New approached them.

“You’re late. We have an agreement to meet exactly at seven in the morning.” New said with an irritated tone.

“Well, you should have stayed with us last night so we don’t have to waste time in picking you up.” Tay answered.

“It’s only five blocks away. You should have wake up early than blaming me for not staying over.”

Gun instantly stepped into their conversation and said, “Enough. I need you two to stop bickering for just a second. It’s too early for that.” They both went silent. Gun got off in their car and helped New to put his suitcase in the trunk then he proceeds to drive again.

“I really don’t understand you two. You’ve been friends for a very long time and I never seen you having a quiet and sincere conversation.” Gun questioned as he glanced at Tay then back to the rearview.

“Because he’s a shithead.” New replied.

“At least I don’t look like a celebrity wannabe. What’s with your get up? Are you going to a fashion show? Are we meeting Ed Sullivan and have an interview with him?”

“At least I know how to dress up unlike someone who looks like a lumberjack.” New emphasized. Gun stared blankly in the road to find an inner peace against these two who are continuously teasing and annoying each other.

“Is this your way of showing your affection?” Gun said while wheezing at his joke. Tay and New were taken aback and pretended to vomit and roll their eyes.

“Relax. You don’t have to be defensive. I’m just reminding you… we’re going somewhere unfamiliar so we have to keep these things aside. We need to be professional. We need to please and give them a great impression. Alright?” He added as he tried to hide his grin while holding the steering wheel tightly and New noticed it.

“You seem excited.” He doesn’t blame him for behaving like a thrilled child on his birthday - a child who demands everything to be perfect. After all, they’ve been waiting for this moment to happen where they will visit the mysterious village of Dain.

“And you’re not? We’ve been waiting for this for years.” He exclaimed.

“Ugh. I don’t know. You’ll probably end up disappointed again like the last time.” Tay said as he gazed to his friend.

“I’m not disappointed. Why would I be? I know it’s not real and it will never be.” New wheezed and replied,

“Sometimes your skepticism astounds me.” Gun squints his eyes and glanced at them.

“What? But you’re also skeptics.”

“We are but the difference is that, New and I are both open with the possibilities but you on the other hand? You dismiss it and pretty confident with your judgment. You want to feel superior among everybody else because you want to prove that they’re stupid enough to believe in such things.” New agreed with Tay which is rare and unusual for him to do.

“Yeah, it’s not wrong to believe for once in a while.” New added.

Gun grew up in an exceptional and respectable family. His parents raised him to be a prodigy and he effortlessly achieved their expectations but by the age of eleven, his grandmother temporarily took care of him because his parents had to work overseas for their family business. Though they have different beliefs – Gun is much more rational and logical while his grandmother is traditional and superstitious, they did get along with each other. There was this undeniable bond between them. His grandmother will insist to tell him legends before he sleeps and Gun will have to agree just to make her happy. He doesn’t believe in it but he loves seeing his grandmother’s eyes sparkle while telling these stories. But there is one that he finds memorable and that is the legend of Dain. She claimed that she went there when she was young so she remembered a bit of that place but she’s sure how beautiful their culture is. That made him curious, he researched for years because only a few people who are familiar and wrote about the place.

“That’s why I’m excited to go there. It might convince me to change my mind.”

After hours of drive they stopped in a diner where they will supposed to meet their guide, Krist. New found him through his former professor Leo in Socio-Cultural Studies. Krist grew up in Dain but he eventually left when he was a teen as he started to work as an assistant for Leo in the city. Luckily, he agreed to tour and guide them about the culture and traditions while staying there.

“What are we having lads?” A tall old waiter asked as he welcomed Tay and Gun with an enthusiastic voice; while his warm smile brought out this heavy lined wrinkles under his eyes. He took away the plates in their table then handled them the menu. Tay glanced at him and replied, “I’ll have a cup of coffee and an omelet.”

“Pancakes please. Thank you.” Gun said at the same time smiled at the old man.

“Eggs on toast.” New added. After the waiter wrote their orders, he left. The bell from the door was heard; the three of them looked behind as Krist approached them. He shook their hands one by one as he sat down and introduced himself.

“I heard from Professor that you are writers? That you’re actually writing a book?” He asked. Tay nodded then followed by his response,

“Yeah. We’re studying unique traditions of every village in this country. We document and write about it. We are all writers but I’m most likely in charge in taking pictures while New is the editor.”

“Is it okay to ask you this question? Why no one does know anything about your village? Like it seem isolated from this region? And we heard a lot of rumors about it like unexplainable happenings. That’s why no one dares to set foot in that place ever again. Is that true?” New genuinely questioned him.

“It’s not that we want to be isolated but we prefer to keep it lie low. People around there are really strict when it comes to following tradition and we want to keep it that way. We want to continue what our ancestors gave and taught us – be simple and contented. Us humans are easily corrupted and tempted by materialism. When you want something, you will work hard to achieve it – you want to prove that you can do it so you think it might make you happy. Once you achieved it, you’re already happy but then it’s temporary. So your goal is much bigger now because you think it might make you happier. Don’t get me wrong, it’s not bad that you want better for yourself… But things can be complicated when you don’t know when to stop. That’s why some people find hard to be happy.” He paused while the waiter served their food.

“About the rumors… you have to see it for yourself.” He continued.

Soon as they finished their meal, they immediately went to their car to catch up with their schedule. It was a fine morning. The sky is covered of the color of light blue, dappled with these puffy clouds as the sun’s light gleamed but soon as they went nearer to the village, dark clouds are slowly starting to form and the thunder was heard rumbling in the distance. As they went nearer, they were heavily surrounded by these gigantic and aged, trees which made the place dimmer than before, concrete road stopped halfway through as well. So now they started to feel uneasy. Thoughts are running through their minds but they tried to hide their worry and went with the conclusion of letting things happen. When they arrived, they knitted their brows because it didn’t turn out as what they had imagined – it’s just a perfectly normal rural village. The structure of their houses are seemingly built way back in 1700s where it is mostly made up of rocks and woods. They arrived in Krist’s house where they will stay for weeks. Gun parked in his yard then get out of the car while carrying their bags. As they went inside the house, Krist showed them their separate rooms and it’s spacious for one person. He let them unpack their things and rest for a while as they’ll proceed to wander and meet some locals.

Tay set up his camera to capture its simplicity and quiet scenery. The field has this different hue of green and at the side of it is a crystal clear lake. Every house has a large plot of their own and each of them has beautiful, exotic flowers that blooms in their front lawn. Krist explained that each family has their own kind and color of flowers because they believe that it has their own meaning. Maintaining and taking care of it is passed down for generations and if they failed, there’ll be an unfortunate consequences. Everyone looks friendly as well. Whenever someone passed by, they will greet them happily and invite them to visit their house and eat with them. They noticed that they don’t have any modern machinery – they’re all doing the work and Krist yet again explained,

“Our elders refused because we don’t need those technologies to make our lives easier and convenient; we’re contented to do things on our own to make us productive and disciplined.”

When they got into the center of the village, there is a shrine that surrounded by candles and flowers but inside of it is a massive eye-catching old tree; its bark and leaves are white as snow, encircled by its blue-colored vines.

“This is the heart of our village. It is our shrine where we pray obviously. Beautiful isn’t it?” Their eyes widened and mouth left opened. They couldn’t believe that something this enticing exists.

“This isn’t fake? You didn’t do anything to make this color white?” Gun asked which made Krist laughed.

“This tree exists for hundreds or even thousands of years. Every generation witnessed its existence. They believe that this is the gift from the god of the sun to us - the villagers, but my great-great grandfather refused to believe that. Because he believes that it is his gift for his lover, the moon. We have this legend that every century, a blue moon will appear.” Krist could tell by the look in Gun’s face that he’s still doubting.

“You can touch it if you want to.”

Gun slowly walks toward the tree and touched its bark. His heart started to throb fast so he instantly removed his hand as his mind went blank. Why did he feel that way? He thought.

“You alright?” Tay asked with a worried tone.

“I-I am fine.”

“Well then, next… we’re going to the elders. We have a sort of ceremony or celebration for visitors.” They nodded.

The house of the so-called elders are bigger than they expected. Once they got inside, they saw them lined up, sitting while waiting for them. There are two women and two men on their 70s or 80s. They are wearing white robes and gold necklaces. Krist bowed at them and the three followed him too. They sat down, cross legged position while facing the elders. One woman played a plucked zither string instrument as the children started to perform. Krist yet again explained that this is how they express their welcome and hospitality for them. After they performed, the women were carrying a wooden trays and lay them down in front of the elders. It was necklaces but with distinct pattern.

“The elders will give each one of you, your own necklaces and the necklaces contain a distinct design which will describe you as a person or your future.” He whispered.

“Is it a gift?” New questioned and Krist nodded as an answer. The elders stood up as well as the four of them. They went near them and gave the necklace to New first and he got a pattern of fire. Then Tay who got a star and lastly to Gun who got a water. As the elder wore the necklace, she slowly moved closer to Gun’s right ear and murmured,

“Welcome home.” She smiled at him and lightly tapped his shoulder. When they finished the ceremony, they prepared them a feast. Their foods are seafood and vegetables. It tastes plain but delicious, unique for their palate. They talked until the night came and they all decided to go home and take some rest. They thanked the elders and everyone in the room and went home. Krist reminded them that tomorrow morning, they’re going to the forest and help to chop woods and they all agreed. Krist went to his own room while Tay, New and Gun gathered in another room.

“So far… this is my favorite place that we’ve been to. They’re really friendly and accommodating.” Tay gleefully opened up.

“Seems too perfect. You sure this isn’t cult?” New joked. They both laughed except for Gun.

“You know, you’re acting weird since you touched that tree. Your face suddenly turned pale. Do you feel anything now?” New teased his friend. Gun rolled his eyes and denied,

“I didn’t feel anything.”

“That tree was unbelievable. I can’t believe that is REAL.” Tay added.

Gun again with his skepticism, he shook his head and looked at them directly to their eyes.

“It’s not. They probably did something. Some kind of trick… this can be explained by logic.”

“Or… we’re going to find something extraordinary. This book will turn up great. I can see it.” New followed with an optimistic voice. An hour later, they finally decided to sleep in their own rooms.

Gun found himself lost in the utter blackness of the woods, surrounded by these huge black trees. Even the light from the moon isn’t visible; only but clouds and bluish charcoal sky were seen. He unconsciously walked into the deeper part of the forest, hoping that someone will help him to wake him up from this nightmare till he stopped and noticed the light from afar. He came after that light and there he saw the back of a man sitting in the rock while petting a kit. To his curiosity, Gun wanted to move closer to him but as the man turned around, he eventually woke up while gasping for air. His tears raced down in his cheeks, knitted his brow and then wiped it. He stood up to calm himself from an overwhelming feeling. He opened his window and the cold, peaceful wind greeted him as he heard a faint hum from afar – seems very familiar. He thought to himself.

“Welcome home.” As the elder’s voice echoed in his mind.

In the next morning, Tay was surprised to see Gun’s restless face so he and New gazed at each other with wonder.

“What happened? Looks like you barely sleep last night?” Tay questioned. Gun took a deep breath as he sat down in front of them.

“It’s your fault. I know that you hummed loudly in the middle of the night to trigger me that something’s supernatural going on in this village.” Tay furrowed his brow, puzzled.

“I slept soundly last night. I have no idea what the hell are you talking about.”

He wasn’t convinced.

“You’re probably tired from the trip yesterday that’s why you’re imagining things... Eat. Krist made us breakfast.” New told him while drinking his cup of coffee.

“Are you sure you’re alright? It will be a tough morning. You can skip it and sleep first.”

“I’m fine. I just need some coffee.”

Clouds dominate the morning sky leaving the hint of grayness where the sunlight is nowhere to be seen again. They headed to the forest to collect some firewood for the village. Tay, New and Gun had to split into different groups where they will go to different areas. Gun was assigned to carry some of the hardwoods and it went well for an hour until he heard again the familiar hum from afar. He paused and followed it but then the hum stopped; the next thing he knew, he was lost. He called and shouted, hoping someone will respond however only silence was heard. He stayed there for hours till he decided to look for the road. The more he went deeper into the forest, the darker it gets but then just like in his dream last night, he noticed the light shone from the distance. His feet started to move towards the light and there he found a child, probably in the age of 12. He has this charming and innocent face; his eyes are slanted while his skin is fair and pale. He also has dark brown messy hair, wearing a white long sleeves and black pants.

“Are you lost?” Gun asked but the child didn’t answer.

“Where are you from? Where are your parents?”

Yet again no response. He went closer to him and sat on his bended knee.

“Do you have a name?” The child nodded as Gun smiled at him then added, “What is it?”

“Off.” He muttered.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Everyone~  
> This is my first time writing a fic for Offgun. I'm already warning you about the grammar because it's not my first language but I'm willing to share it with you guys... It's a bit long chapter but I still hope that you'll enjoy.

For Gun, the innocent and charming face of the child turns into a nightmare. Chorus of the crickets and the sound of the swaying trees were dominated by Off who was running and hopping around with delight. Gun will chase and try to hold of his arm as he try to make him understand that being alone in the middle of the forest is dangerous for them especially for a child. They need to stick together to find their way out but the mischievous child won’t listen. Instead, he’ll mock him and stick out his tongue. In a span of a minute, Off was already climbing up to the tree’s branch and sat there for a while.

“Please get down. We need to get going before nightfall.” He begged but again he didn’t listen as he hang and sway by his hands.

“It’s pretty dangerous up there. Come on... let go!” Gun continued, Off smirked while he stared at him. He took it literally and he did let go of his hands. Gun’s eyes widened as he ran towards to catch him. Off fell on top of him and immediately stood up like nothing happened meanwhile Gun was grunting to release the aching pain from his fall.

“You told me to let go… so I let go.” Off said. Gun heavily sighed and carefully stood up.

“I didn’t mean literally.” His voice was shrilling and out-of-breath.

“Okay.” He replied cheerfully. Gun looked at him as he continued to hop ahead until he couldn’t see him. This go on for numerous times – just like a cycle. Off will do something troublesome and pesky to annoy him then Gun will save and scold him but in the end, he won’t listen and he’ll do it again. Then he finally got tired and fed up. He let him do whatever he wanted. Gun gazed at the grayish dark sky as this feeling of frustration and worry started to build up but then he came back to his senses when he heard the child’s shriek from afar. He rushed and followed his voice and there he was, sitting calmly. He moved closer to him and asked,“What happened? Did you get hurt?” while he softly caress his shoulders.

Off shook his head and said, “No. I just want you to get here quick. I’m starving.”

His mouth left open. He just couldn’t believe that he fell for his another trick again.

“You could have just told me.” Off laughed, stood up and faced him.

“You know… When I saw you… I thought that you look decent – smarter actually… but I never thought that you’ll be this naïve.” he joked.

“And I never dealt such selfish and arrogant brat in my entire life.”

Off’s stomach growled. Gun once again took a deep breath and gave in to this child’s demand; “Fine. You have to stay here while I look for something for us to eat.” For the first time, Off obeyed him and quietly sat there. Gun stood up and looked for any fruits or berries that they could eat. It took a while until he finally found raspberries growing in the bushes. He rolled up his sleeves and he picked as much as he can until it filled in his pants’ pockets. He went back and to his surprise, Off is still there waiting for him. He gave him the berries and the child immediately took it; muched it all down without leaving him any. When he finished, Gun moved closer to him and said with a gentle voice, “I find you pretty cute if you’re always this well-behaved.” Off was mesmerized when he saw him smiling. He gulped and uncontrollably blushed but he hid it by pushing Gun’s hands away.

“Are you full? Can we leave now?” He asked. Off aggressively nodded as his answer.

They continued walking until they were completely exhausted. It is almost dark but still no sign of concrete roads or any people looking for them. Gun took a deep breath and turned around to tell Off that they’ll rest for the night. His heart dropped soon as he saw him curled up in the grass; eyes closed while clenching his teeth.

“You’re messing with me again? Aren’t you?”

He didn’t answer.

“K-knock it off. I mean it-“

Again, no answer. Off slowly turned his body, his eyes and mouth were wide open. Drool began to drip in his right chin as his hands and feet clasped while making an agonizing sound. However, Gun just stood there even if his mind was telling him to run and help but his body refused to do so. Lump formed in his throat at the same time his eyes welled with tears as he remembered a voice,

_“G-Gun. I-“_

“G-grandma?” His body trembled.

_“H-help.” She muttered while she looked directly to Gun’s eyes. She was touching her chest and started gasping for air as she slowly fell into the floor._

He fell into his knees as his breathing went fast. Off’s laugh was heard. He again stood up, pretended like nothing happened. He wiped his drool and moved closer to him.

“You fell for it again.” Off mocked him but no response.

“Haven’t you heard what I said?” He stopped soon as he saw Gun’s tear rolled down by his cheek. He was taken aback as his guilt got into him.

“I-I didn’t mean to scare you like that... I-“He paused as Gun hugged him tightly and said,

“I’m thankful that you’re alright.” His heart fluttered soon as he heard those words from him. Off closed his eyes for he never felt this warmth before. He tried to recall when was the last time he felt something? That he was mattered and deserved to be cared of?

The very next day, Gun woke up with his eyes swelling. He rubbed his back to ease the pain from lying in a cold ground. Off went over him as he carried these variety of fruits in his arms.

“Breakfast?” he questioned while handing him an apple. Gun knitted his brow and gazing him with suspicion.

“Did you put anything on it?” Off chuckled and bit half of it.

“Satisfied?”

“We need to get going and find our way out.” He continued.

As they carry on with their search, Off volunteered to lead their way. He convinced Gun to follow his intuition and to trust him. At first, Gun couldn’t help himself to doubt him. He knew that this probably was just a façade and any moment he will do some ridiculous tricks at him but part of him felt that he was sincerely trying. After hours of walking and used to looking at Off’s back, he noticed that his height changed like he grew up an inch.

“You seem taller?”

“What do you mean? I’m always this tall.”

“Do you really know the way or are you messing with me agai-?” He paused soon as he heard a water tumbled down from the distance. When he followed Off walking towards the sound, he was amazed to see a breathtaking sight. White water cascaded down and blends into this translucent stream where its pebble rocks are seen. Surrounded by trees with its different shade of green and exotic flowers that blooms on the ground. He excitingly removed his shoes and rolled up his sleeves and went to the stream.

“We can eat these fishes for our lunch might as well for dinner!” he shouted.

Gun crouched down as he observed the fish swimming between his hands then he slowly scooping it out of the water but he failed – it got out. Off chuckled and joined him.

“What are you doing? Let the grown up handle this.”

He tried it again. Gun held its body with a grip; he got overjoyed which made him lost his concentration and it slipped right through his hand.

“We might stay here for a while.” Off said with a sarcastic voice.

“Fine.”

“By the way, how did you find this place?”

“Luck.” Off answered with a smug smile.

Gun gazed then smiled back at him and said, “Okay… go ahead and use your luck then.”

Off crouched down and he easily caught it with one hand. Gun shook his head with disbelief and noticed that the fish didn’t squirm at all.

“How is that even possible?”

“As what I’ve said… luck.”

While Gun’s trying to make a fire, Off gathered some broken tree branches to pierce it through the fishes and then they started roasting it. The smoky smell made Gun’s smile reaches to his ears for he haven’t eaten since yesterday. Once he finished roasting, he instantly swallow the meat even if it will burn his tongue. When they were done, Gun decided to pick the leaves and wrapped the remaining roasted fishes to save it for later. Then again they resume their journey however this time, Gun was leading the way. They walked half an hour when Off pointed out that he saw some trees that were cut down from afar and he agreed that it did look like it was made by man. They thought that probably this will lead them back to the village so Off ran ahead of him to follow the trail of chopped barks as Gun tried to keep up. He then slowed down when he saw him stopped.

“Why did you stop?” He asked but Off remained silent while looking from afar.

“Don’t come near me.”

“What are you-“Gun paused as he saw the direction where he was looking at. A lion that staring back at him like he found his own prey. He lifted his giant paws and gradually moved closer.

“He’s aiming for me. You need to run right now.” Off shouted but Gun stayed and glanced at him.

“What are you waiting for? Run!” He yelled once again.

“Hey!” The lion heard Gun’s call and shifted his attention to him.

“What are you doing?” Off questioned.

“I told you... I’m the grown up here and you’re supposed to follow me. Now go!”

The lion reached to Gun as he closed his eyes and accepted his fate. His shaggy mane of gold touched his leg as he sniffed all the way up to his stomach. This is it, this is how he’ll die. He expected that he’ll experience the phenomenon of having his life “flashes before his eyes” but instead his mind was totally blank. Why couldn’t he remember anything at all? Not even a single cheerful memory? All his life, he was expected to be great. He became obsessed and dedicated to his work to the extent of not knowing how to switch off. He guess, regret is always in the end. He took a deep breath when all of a sudden, the lion stopped. He roared and ran far from them. Gun fell into his knees as his whole body trembled. Off went over him and asked,

“Are you alright?”

“W-what just happened?”

He never believed in miracles but this time, but he was thankful that this such thing happened to him. He wheezed and patted his head.

“Can’t believe that happened.”

“Why did you that? Why didn’t you leave?” Off yet again questioned him.

“You have your chance to leave. I know you hated me because I’ve always treated you badly and I deserved to be alone but still… you wanted to save me?” he continued. Gun chuckled and replied,

“You’re being dramatic. I’m not that heartless. I’m the adult here so you’re my responsibility. Guaranteed that you’re an ass but for me… no one deserves to be alone.”

He tried to stand up and held Off’s hand.

“We should go before the lion comes back and eat us.”

They continued to follow the chopped trees when it suddenly stopped so Gun made a decision to go to the east because it seem like the trail was heading to that direction. They walked again for another hour as they reached to an area where everything was covered by large and sharp rocks. Its path is also unstable and dangerous – one wrong move could lead to an accident hence they tried to be careful in crossing. They were almost in the end of the path when Gun slipped that made him fall. Off rushed towards him and helped to get up but he couldn’t – the pain made him stop. He thought that he only twisted his ankle but then Off saw a blood dropping in the rock. He torn his sleeve and tied it on his cut. He crouched and signaled him to ride on his back but Gun laughed at him and said it was impossible.

“How was that supposed to work out? I’m taller than you!”

Without even saying anything, he pulled both of Gun’s arms and placed it on his shoulder. He struggled for a bit yet he managed to stand up. He again noticed Off’s height changed.

He walked for an hour until they decided to take a rest. He carefully lie him on the grassy ground and then checked up his wound. He torn his other side of the sleeve and used it as the bandage for his sprained ankle.

“I didn’t know you have a sweet and caring side of you.” Gun teased him and he smiled.

“I’ll look for something we can eat.” His voice was also deeper than before.

“Wait. You should take a rest for a second.”

“I’ll be fine.” Then he left.

As Gun waited for him, he observed that the orange sunlight only gleams on this part of the forest and he realized that it’s been awhile since he last saw the sun. The sky has always been dark and gloomy since he came in Dain so he closed his eyes while looking up to its rays as he appreciate it more and more. He never felt this light and calmness.

“What are you doing?” Off asked. He immediately opened his eyes and to his shock to see an animal that has a head of a fox with an ear and body of a bunny right in front of his face.

“What is that?” Gun asked him back while Off’s petting it.

“I’m not sure but cute isn’t it?” Gun tilted his head and said,

“Am I hallucinating or it looks like it’s a fusion of a fox and a bunny?”

“How is that even possible?” he continued. Off shrugged and he moved it closer to him.

“Touch it.” Gun shook his head but Off insisted and lie her down on Gun’s lap. His eyes widened but soon as it curled up and decided to rest, he smiled and patted her head. Her sibling also came out and approached Off. He carried the animal as he played with her sibling.

“There are questions that you can’t just explain how or why it is possible… it just happened.” Off said then he hummed. The sun light fades and the evening came. Gun gazed at him; that song, he heard that before. While listening to it, the more it felt like home. Then all of a sudden, he fell asleep.

_Gun noticed the light from afar. He came after that light and there he saw the back of a man sitting in the rock while petting a kit. To his curiosity, Gun wanted to move closer to him as the man turned around; he was surprised to see Off smiling back at him._

Then he woke up. That dream stuck on his head so he right away looked for him. He repeatedly called his name when he finally appeared.

“You miss me already? You should know that I’m not going anywhere and leave you.” Off joked as he moved his grown up face closer into his. He offered his hand and smiled at him. When they both stood up, he held his hand and went ahead of him. He stared his back and noticed that he’s now much taller than him.

“You’re now even taller than me.” He whispered. Off asked him to repeat it because he didn’t hear what he said but Gun refused.

“Come on. You clearly said something. What is it?” he asked him again. Gun shook his head and bit his lower lip. Then they both stopped as they saw the lion again. Off let his hand go then went closer to the lion.

“Wh-what are you doing? Off!” he called. He patted his head and brushed its mane. He seemed tame Gun thought to himself. The lion leaned his face into his leg.

“Don’t worry… he won’t bite. I’m here so he’ll be nicer.” Off assured him. He pointed his index finger to Gun and the lion immediately obeyed him and ran towards him. Gun shut his eyes as he could feel the lion's warm breath. His heart pounded fast as he could only think that any second he’ll meet his demise but nothing happened. He opened his eyes and the lion was just looking at him.

“Try to pat him.” Off commanded. Gun patted the lion’s head as his hand was shaking. He again got startled when the lion rested his head on his paw. Off laughed at him while he moved closer.

“If you can command him that easy… Why didn’t you make him tame earlier? I wouldn’t be scared.”

“I just want to see how you’ll react.”

“So that was all just part of your joke?” Off pouted his lips and nodded.

“But… I didn’t expect that you’ll do that for me so… thank you.”

Gun’s heart felt like it fluttered once their eyes met.

“Do you want to ride him? Calix, up.” He ordered and the lion got up without any hesitation.

“A-are you sure about that-?” Off smiled and said,

“Don’t worry… I’ll sit right behind you.”

And so they did. The lion ran as fast as he could and Gun felt this exhilarating feeling. Cold, strong wind touched their skin as if it was pushing him to fall but Off was there to catch him. It went on until dusk as they got to a place where it surrounded by unfamiliar flowers with his favorite colors: white, blue and green. Its petals are scattered all over the place. The lion took a rest while they gather some branches and started a fire to make them warm for the night.

"When I was in the city, it's been a habit to look at the moon and the stars because it somehow calms me but ever since I got here in Dain, I haven't seen it for awhile. It's always gloomy and cloudy. Even the sun, I miss looking at its rays." Gun opened up. Off stared at him and said,

“Uhm… I never had a chance to say that I’m sorry for how I behaved… I’m sorry that I made you cry… I really do admire your patience and even I can’t probably handle myself but surprisingly you did. You stayed and you never left.” Gun gave him a sweet smile.

Fireflies appeared and it brightened up the place.

“You know, I’m quite thankful that I’m stuck here. I grew up as a skeptic – refusing to believe. I convince myself to stop believing because it might only leave as a disappointment. I doubt everything… I don’t want to get my hopes up because I know that I’m the only one who’ll end up getting hurt so why bother? But my grandmother, who raised and cared for me, is a believer. She insists that supernatural do exists until her last breath. She thought that her belief will save her but it didn’t. That’s why I’m desperate to prove and tell the whole world that it’s all bullshit. Their belief can explain everything with logic. I worked hard – got obsessed with it to the point that I sacrificed everything.” He paused as he about to cry.

“While I’m here, I realize a lot of things… I get to appreciate everything that happened. I travelled a lot and went to different places but this one… I experienced something extraordinary. Eventually I stopped asking question – doubting… it just made me want to believe… and you’re part of it.” He continued. Off smiled at him too and revealed that he picked up some flowers earlier. He gave it to him while they watched the fireflies as the night deepens. When the morning came, Off woke him up. Gun already knew that it’s time to move along so he held the flowers and walked with him.

“Gun… Listen, I like you. I really do. Despite all those stupid and immature tricks that I’ve done to you? You still accepted and gave a warm smile that I've never felt before. You hugged me like I deserved to be wanted so thank you... I’m thankful that I met you. ” Off confessed.

Gun’s heart beats fast not because of what he said but scared of what might happen.

“Why does it sound like a goodbye?” He stopped as he heard New shouting from afar.

“New? It sounds like it’s him. Off! We’re saved! They’re here!” Gun gleefully told Off. He dragged him and excitingly dashed and followed his friend's voice. He kept calling his name and then when he finally he saw New, he immediately hugged him tightly.

“Why it took you so long to find me? It’s been days! Off and I were desperate to find you and I thought we'll be stuck there forever but the good thing is that we wander to different beautiful places." He exclaimed.

New furrowed his brow and gazed at him, puzzled.

"Who's Off?"

"This is Off and I met him-" he paused as he looked at his hand. He wasn't holding anything except the flowers that Off gave to him. 

“And what do you mean by days? Where have you been and why are you so filthy? You’ve only been gone for ten minutes!”


	3. Chapter 3

The fever was burning Gun up – cheeks were all flushed as his whole body ached. He held his blanket firmly for he couldn’t stop shaking from the chilled air around him. Tay dipped a towel in cold water in the small basin then squeezed and placed it on Gun’s forehead.

“Is your head still hurts?” Gun nodded as his answer without even opening his eyes. His barking cough echoed throughout the room.

“You’re with him earlier? What happened?” Tay asked as he stared at New who was standing in the corner of the room.

“When we finished our tasked, our group meet up in the certain area. One person in his group noticed that Gun was missing so I volunteered to look for him and then he suddenly showed up. He was filthy and he kept telling weird things like he wandered with someone but that person wasn’t there. When we’re about to go back here, he said that he doesn’t feel good.”

“Didn’t he eat something poisonous or something bit him that is venomous?” New shrugged.

“He was gone for only ten minutes besides he’s smart enough not to eat that is unfamiliar to him. He didn’t say anything about something biting him but he did complain that he didn’t get to sleep last night right? So probably he got exhausted. He was delirious when he saw and said those things.” Krist entered the room, carrying the teapot.

“How was he?” Krist questioned and put the teapot on the nightstand.

“He’s still burning up but I already gave him medicine so he’ll be alright.” New replied.

“About the activities… we’ll probably skip this day to check Gun.” Then Tay added. Krist furrowed his brow as he pouted his lips.

“You know what? I’ll watch Gun for you. I’ll take care of him while you two work with your book.” Tay and New glanced at each other with the same thought in their heads.

“No. It’s fine. We don’t want to be a burden. We already asked you to be our guide and you let us stay here in your house for a week. Your help is already enough so thank you.” Tay politely declined.

“It’s no big deal. I understand that every second is precious to a writer. You need to interview and explore this place so you could write a lot in your book. I’ll ask Singto to be your temporary guide. I promise you… he won’t mind.” Tay and New once again gazed at each other; only their eyes were speaking. New gave up and agreed with his suggestion.

“Good. I’ll go get Singto. Wait here.” Krist smiled and left the room.

“You need to pay him more.” New whispered and Tay chuckled at his joke. Moments later, they finally met Singto. His skin is a bit tanned; wearing glasses with red polo shirt and pants. His hair is clean cut as well. He reached his hand to New first then Tay and gave them a charming smile.

“Are you sure that you’re willing? That… we’re not bothering you or anything?” Tay asked to hear an assurance from him.

“No. It’s okay. I’m glad to help our guests.”

“Shall we go then?” Singto continued. They both nodded and go. Krist waved at them to say his goodbye and proceeds to look after Gun.

“Each one of us in this village has an assigned task. Some of us are assigned to collect firewood. Others will take care and harvest the crops. Some will get up before sunrise to get to the nearby river to catch some fishes or any freshwater animals that are edible. After that, everything that we gathered will be evenly distributed to the families. If there are excess, we preserved it – drying, smoking and fermenting. In case of a calamity might occur, we have back up so that we won’t starve. But luckily, for my 26 years of being alive? We haven’t experienced it… yet.”

Singto also brought them in a two-story cottage. It looks bigger and modern than the usual houses in Dain. From the foyer, a wide staircase is seen right beside the wall. As you walk further, there are three separated rooms and each one of them is a classroom for children. They are set apart according to their age. Then upstairs, is the same design like the lower floor but those three rooms are for teens and young adult.

“And all of the children and teenagers in the village can fit here?” New asked while Tay fixed the camera to capture everything.

“Yes. I think there are roughly twenty-five people who are at the age of six to twenty years old and each classroom can fit almost thirty people.” When Tay and New both nodded, the bell rang.

“Just right in time. They’re having a break for thirty minutes. We can look around while they’re gone.” Singto said. When they reached to the first classroom, they could already tell that it is for the children based on the mini tables and chairs. Tay again took a shot in his camera while Singto explained, “At their early age, they were taught to read and to write but most importantly, good behavior. We educate them to be responsible and disciplined.”

“Like?” New questioned.

“Simple things like… the teacher won’t help them to clean up their table. They’re the ones who supposed to clean up their own mess.” Then they moved to the second classroom. It seems a typical elementary classroom where each of them has their own table.

“Eventually, they’ll learn math, science, literature and home economics-“ Tay didn’t finish what Singto said as he strolled all by himself. He went to the third room and when he was going to take a picture of a wide shot of the classroom, he stopped soon as he saw a boy sitting alone in the corner while reading a book.

_Tay sat alone in a room full of people – happily chatting and laughing with their own group of friends. He was just there; reading a book to keep himself busy from thinking and longing for someone to talk to. He just transferred from another school so it was hard for him to adjust in a new environment but then a boy with shabby hair and skinny body named Oab, approached him and asked if he wanted to join with them in playing hide and seek. Tay’s smile reached to his ears as he gleefully nodded. They went outside and chose the player to count one to a hundred. Tay instantly ran to hide while the others laughed at him._

_“Let’s leave him.” Oab convinced. All of them agreed except for one and that is New._

_“Why?” New asked._

_“Because it’s funny.” He emphasized. New knitted his brow and said, “No. That’s too much. It’s an awful thing to do to a person.”_

_“Listen New… you’re ruining all the fun. If you don’t want to do it then fine but you’re out of our group. Do you understand?” New kept his mouth shut as he looked to the ground._

_Tay waited for hours until sundown. His eyes drip with tears as he blamed himself to be too gullible. He knew that this would happen. He knew that no one will consider him as a friend. He walked back to the school when he heard a voice from afar._

_“I found you.” New said._

“I found you.” Tay turned around to see New walking towards him.

“You know it’s rude to leave without telling anyone especially when someone’s talking and explaining something for us.” He is used to Tay defending himself but he received a different reaction from him. He didn’t argue and simply apologized which was odd.

They stayed there for hours to wait for the students and teachers to interview them. When they were done, they went on to the next place which is a field of persimmon trees. They were lucky enough to witness the harvest season of the fruit where they have an apricot hue with pink overtones. There were children who were running and helping their parents to pick them up. Three of them volunteered to help them out so one villager happily let them borrow his baskets. New moved to the other side while Tay and Singto stayed in the same row.

“Tay… you should try at least one. We have delicious kind of persimmons and they’re incomparable. They’re much sweeter and less tangy.” Tay moved closer to him.

“Krist will be really happy if I’ll bring him some of these.” He added.

“Now that you mentioned Krist… you seem pretty close. I mean he easily convinced you to be our guide without any hesitation.” Singto laughed while he put the persimmon on the basket.

“Well… how could I resist him? If I won’t do it… he’ll be sulking for days and it’s hard to please and persuade him.”

“Pardon me for asking but… are you two in a relationship?” Singto quietly chuckled and responded, “Krist didn’t tell you? Yes. He’s my boyfriend.” Tay was in shock when he heard it from him.

“I know what you’re thinking… It’s weird however in this village? It’s accep-“he stopped when Tay interrupted him.

“No. I… totally understand…” as he stared at New’s direction.

“We have a superstition. Once you opened the persimmon, if it have blue seeds then it will bring a good fortune or your wish will be granted.”

“I don’t… usually believe in such things.”

“Just try it. There’s no harm in believing right? Unless it’s too much.” Tay agreed. When he opened the persimmon in half, his heart somehow felt empty soon as he saw it brown. New went over them and introduced this pretty woman, who has light and fair skin and angelic face.

“Her name is Jane. Jane this is Tay. She agreed to be interviewed later after work.” Tay smiled at her and walked far from them while holding the basket tightly.

_“I’ve been longing to ask you this, New. I wanted to but I get easily scared of rejection but I… I like you.” Tay confessed._

_“Wh-what?”_

_“I know this is weird… and I know that I shouldn’t but…” Tay took a deep breath._

_“I don’t feel the same way as you do.”_

_“I know because it’s impossible. And this? This isn’t accepted and they’ll criticize us but I don’t care because this is how I feel.” New shook his head._

_“It’s not that. I only see you as a friend.”_

Tay ignored his feelings before. It hurt him but he didn’t want to lose him. He is satisfied of being just his friend so he acted that he forgot what happened and tried to start all over again but it’s still there. It was almost dark when they brought the baskets to the storage and then they call it a day.

“You didn’t pick many as I did.” New teased Tay but he didn’t answer. He left him without saying a word. They were almost at their house when he again infuriated him.

“Are you feeling alright? Your face look like an over ripe persimmon that was stamped for few times and then got rejected.” He only replied him with silence.

“See. You don’t even try to answer me back. Seriously… I haven’t seen you smile since we went to the fields earlier. What’s bothering you? Did I say something wrong? Did I go too far? Just talk to me.”

“No.” Tay walked faster when he paused as he heard what New said,

“Then what is it? Is it because of the girl?” Tay didn’t move at all and New observed him. He known him for years and whenever he does that, it means that he can be right.

“It is. Isn’t it? Tay… don’t do this to me. I already told you how I feel.”

“And I know… This is isn’t your fault. I just couldn’t handle in pretending and acting like nothing happened anymore.” He muttered then he immediately went to the kitchen and there he saw Krist cooking for their dinner.

“Welcome back. I’m almost done with this.” Krist greeted Tay as he tasted the stew. He forcibly smiled and said with a half-hearted tone, “I’ll help you to prepare the table.”

Krist nodded.

“By the way, how is he?”

“The last time I checked, he has a slight fever. It isn’t as high as before.”

“I know that you’re tired. So I’ll bring his dinner upstairs and I’ll take care the rest. Thank you so much for everything.”

As Tay went to Gun’s room, he noticed that he wasn’t there. He checked the bathroom, three other bedrooms but he was nowhere to be found.

“Have you seen Gun? He wasn’t his room. I already checked every room upstairs even his blanket wasn’t there.” Tay questioned Krist.

“What? How is that possible? He was there when I checked him an hour ago.” He answered. They went to every part of the house and when they failed at finding him, they frantically went outside and searched for him. When Tay saw New, he asked him to help them to find their missing friend.

“Off? Off!” Gun repeatedly shouted.

He opened his eyes as he found himself in an utter blackness in the middle of the woods. Massive trees are painted black while the fog comes as softest white and surrounded him. As he took steps, he could feel the grass touching his feet. He was unaware where he’ll be heading but his mind wanted to keep going then he paused. His soft lips stretched into a smile as his corner of his eyes crinkled when he saw Off standing in front of him. He is wearing white sleeves which made him stood out from this darkness.

“Why didn’t you go with me?” Gun asked him.

“Because… I don’t belong there and you do.”

“So you brought me here by doing ‘supernatural’ power of yours? Now that you feel alone because no one put up with your tricks?” he teased.

“I didn’t do anything.” Off replied with confidence which made Gun knitted his brow.

“You came here by your own will. So that means…” he paused as he moved his face closer to his. Their eyes locked for seconds while Gun could feel his heart pounding.

“You miss me.” Gun grinned then pointed his index to him and said,

“Oh please. Don’t get full of yourself. I don’t believe a single word that comes out from your mouth. You’re always fooling me. I’m leaving.” Gun turned his head when Off grabbed his wrist and murmured, “Believe me… I didn’t do anything. I’m shocked as you are.” Gun gazed at him and his eyes do look genuine.

“And… I admit that… I miss you too. I’m glad that you’re here so please? Stay here for a while. Is that okay?” Gun giggled as he answered,

“Since you insist.”

“You’re really that easy to convince huh?”

“If you want me to leave then I’ll leave.” He pretended to walkaway but again Off grasped his wrist tighter and shook his head.

“I’m joking. Now that you’re here, I want to show you something. You probably will like it.”

In a blink of an eye, the whole place changed – brighter than before as its gold light slowly crawling up to the trees’ bark and branches. Fruits that looks like an apple started to grow and glow on its own. Off picked the fruit and gave it to him.

“It’s an apple.”

“And it’s edible?” Gun questioned.

“Yes. It’s like an ordinary apple but it’s far more delicious that the ones you eat. You already could tell how incredible this is. I mean it glows!” Gun laughed at his joke then slightly nodded. He hesitated at first but once he took a bite out of curiosity, it impressed him. Off is right, he never tasted something like this before. It’s sweet but it balances out with its sourness. When he gulped it down, it had an aftertaste of caramel.

“It’s good right?” Gun again nodded and gave him a winsome smile. He picked another one and hid on his pants’ pocket. He took another bite and said,

“My grandmother is good at making desserts. She likes to practice and take an inspiration from different countries – sticky rice with mango, pudding, crepe… every dinner, different desserts but my most favorite will always be her apple pie. I remember I could eat like two batches all by myself. It’s so good!”

“Weird enough, this apple does taste like her apple pie.” He continued. Off tried to hide his smirk by looking at different direction.

“You did this?” Off shrugged then Gun playfully slapped his shoulder.

“Creeper… but… thank you.”

“You really miss her don’t you?” He forcefully smiled as Off stared at him. He took a deep breath and held his wrist.

“Let’s get going? Shall we?”

Off was leading the way until they reached to the shore of the lake. He signaled Gun to get into the boat so he did. He pushed the boat until it floats into the lake. Off ran instantly and sat in front of him then he rowed.

“Where are we going?” Gun questioned.

“To someone who’s waiting for you.”

“Who?”

“Your grandmother.”

When they arrived in a vast grotto, Off put the boat inside; pulled it against the silky white sand. Gun then followed him. The dry, soft yet firm sand touched his bare feet as it slipped up between his toes. He admired its rocky teal walls and when he glanced above, he saw an opening in the center where he could see the charcoal blue sky.

“Gun.” A familiar voice was heard from the distance. He turned around saw this woman, probably in his mid-twenties, wearing a red dress that gracefully flowing with the wind. She smiled at him as she put the stands of her hair behind her ear.

“I’ve been waiting for you.” She continued. The woman walked closer to him as his heart throbbed fast for he has been desiring this to happen. He always wish that he’ll be given a chance to meet her for the last time. He wanted to tell her how grateful he was with all those little thing that she had done for him. Those mornings when he’ll wake up by the smell of delicious breakfast that she prepared then he’ll be greeted by her gentle smile. Those wise advices that made him a better person. And those times when he feels lonely, she’ll encourage and give him a warmest hug. He wanted to apologize if he ever cause her pain. He wanted to tell her how he loves her and to tell her his biggest regret, he never got to say goodbye.

Her hand touched his cheek and said, “You’re still handsome as I remember.” Gun laughed as he couldn’t stop his tears raced down his cheeks.

They eventually went outside to walk around. Cold breeze caressed their skin as he noticed that the lake water became larger and deeper than before. It seems the movement of the current is harsher as it crashes onto the shore.

“Are you real? Or are you just a figment of my imagination?” He joked. She laughed at him and reassured him, “I am real. This place is where your grandfather and I met – where I consider to be the happiest moment of my life. You can say… this is my own version of heaven.”

He paused as his thoughts try to catch up, his eyes widened and then questioned,

“Am I dead? Is this the afterlife? So that explains everything!”

She again chuckled as she pinched his plump cheeks.

“Don’t worry, you’re not dead. Your boyfriend-“she paused when Gun instantly dismissed her assumption.

“What boyfriend? I don’t even have one! I-I barely even know him.” He denied. She chuckled as she noticed that he refused to make an eye contact with her.

“He somehow opened a veil of the afterlife so that I can talk to you again. I can already tell how much he really likes you.” She again teased him. He shook his head as he tried his best to hide his reddish cheeks. He put his hands inside of his pockets when he touched the apple. He excitingly showed it to her and said, “Try it. It tastes exactly like your apple pie.”

She took a little bite and agreed with him.

“It does.”

“Do you remember when you found out that your old friend was lying behind your back and she didn’t know that you know about it? When she forced you to bake her an apple pie, you intentionally put salt instead of sugar.” They both laughed.

“But I forgive her.”

“And that’s the reason why I admire you so much.”

“Grandma? Did you know that I graduated as one of the top students in our university’s department? Our research also received an award in Singapore? And… I’m a writer. You always encourage me to do what I want and you’re the only one who believes in me… I achieved all of it because of you – all of it for you.” He continued.

“I’m sorry that I didn’t get a chance to see it but for sure… it still made you happy. Right?” Gun stopped as he bit his lower lips and lower his head.

“What’s wrong?”

“I don’t think so.” He murmured.

“What do you mean?” Gun raised his head as lump formed in his throat.

“I couldn’t even remember when was I felt happy? I don’t know what happened to me ever since you left, I buried myself with work. I became obsessed because I thought that it will leave me satisfied so I turned everything away. I thought that if I proved that I was right? It will sooner make me happy but it didn’t… I realized… that it was just my excuse so I couldn’t feel this longing… this pain of losing you. I miss you… And I- I’m just… tired.”

“Then… take a rest. Gun, you already have your realizations. Now that you’re aware, it’s up to you if you want to make a move to change your regrets. It’s not too late. I know that the very next day, you’ll choose to be happy. You’ll choose whatever you think that will make you happy. I know it’s hard but it’s also hard for me to lose you either. I’m sorry that I became part of your burden. I’m sorry that I didn’t listen to you that I was selfish for not thinking that my stubbornness can affect you too.”

“But turns out you’re right. Turns out, these things do exists…” She clasped her arms around him as she closed her eyes.

“It doesn’t matter anymore. Now that you’re here, we should value every moment before it’s too late." He smiled then embraced her back.

“I miss you.”

She sat in a cross-legged position while she watches the white foam at the tip of the wave as it crashes onto the sand. This sweet, briny fragrance of the sea made her nostalgic for some reason. She opened up her old memories that she never mentioned and Gun listened to every single detail with enthusiasm. All throughout his life, he thought that he knew his grandmother very well but actually there is still part of her that he was unaware. He could relate to her experiences and he’ll share his stories too. After that conversation, they could feel a deeper connection than before. It felt like his pain was lifted after all those years of being miserable – that he could finally say that he is already satisfied.

“I’ve been wanting to ask you this… how did you meet Off?” His grandmother asked. He choked as he was startled at her out of the blue question.

“Why?”

“I’m just curious… how did you meet a powerful supernatural being that will be interested in you?” Gun wheezed and stared from the distance.

“Well… I-I met him when I got lost in the forest. He was really a stubborn and an absolute asshole that I’ve ever met. At first we didn’t get along but eventually, he started to get nicer and caring. We went to different places… beautiful places that are unfathomable. I thought that we were stuck there for days but then my friend corrected me and said that I’ve only been gone for like minutes.”

“He’s the one who made me a believer.” He continued.

“And? How do you feel about him?”

“Hmm. This might sound weird but when I met him? I was relieved that I found him. I was ecstatic and that feeling that I completely trust him even if he was a stranger. I swear that for twenty six years of my life? I’ve never seen him or know someone that resembles him but… it felt like he’s familiar to me. That I’ve been close to him for a very long time.”

“It sounds like the legend of the Sun and the Moon. I heard it when I was a child.”

“And what’s it about?” He paused soon as he saw the blue light that sparkled in the water but then he saw Off moved closer towards them. Gun already knew that by judging his look, it is time to leave.

“It’s getting late. The veil is almost closing.” Said by Off.

“So… this is goodbye.” Gun faced to her and held his hand.

“Gun, remember everything what I’ve said okay? Do whatever that will make you happy.” He nodded as he hugged her for the last time.

“Remember that wherever you are, I will be watching you and love you.” She continued.

“I love you too.”

“And you, Off. Promise me that you’ll take care of him. Guide him if you will.” Off smiled back as his answer. He then gripped Gun’s wrist as they rode the boat. Gun waved his hand until he couldn’t see her anymore. The feeling of bittersweet started to build up as his eyes dripped with tears. He straightaway wiped it but it burst forth like a water in a dam. He breathe heavier as he tried gasping for air. Even when he was a child, he haven’t cried like this – he let it all out and it felt great. Off gazed, smiled dearly at him. He wiped his tears and Gun shyly said,

“I’m sorry. I’m not sure what got into me. I-“He paused when Off suddenly kissed his forehead.

Tay kept looking for Gun everywhere till he saw a figure outside the forest. His curiosity got into him so he slowly walked towards it but then that figure started to get clearer. It was Gun, standing while both of his eyes closed and wrapped by his white blanket in his whole body. As he was going nearer to him, flowers began to bloom and glowed around Gun. The gigantic moon appeared and its silver beam shone at him. Krist was also surprised to witness what happened. He sat on his knees and praised the gods for he have been waiting for this - the moon finally showed up in Dain.

***

Gun woke up in his room to see Krist sitting right beside him. He tried to get up as Krist asked if he was alright and he answered yes. Gun took a long pause as he hesitated to ask him about the legend and Krist immediately noticed it.

“What happened last night was incredible. I couldn’t believe that the moon appeared. Since I was young, I hadn’t seen the moon or the sun in Dain. Only when I went to the city where I learned how it looks. Even my ancestors told us that the moon and sun haven’t appeared for a hundred years… same as the blue moon. I’m not even sure how the flowers, trees and crops survived. We just like to call it a miracle. I’m aware that you don’t believe and not interested with our lore or legends but that has something to do with everything.”

“N-no… I-I’m interested. You can tell me… what is it about?”

“When the god of the sun was born, everyone already despised him. They thought that he was too destructive and dangerous for their kind. His mother blamed her son for causing her pain and humiliation so she wanted to get rid of him. She brought him into the woods and left him for good. She told him that he’s better off alone than to be with her. He cried and waited for days and even a week but she didn’t show up. He wandered and only but the animals are his company. He hums a song whenever he feels lonely or sad until that moon heard the song and it lead to him. The sun doesn’t like the moon at first because their personalities are way different from each other but because of the moon’s persistence… they became friends. Despite of their opposite qualities, it somehow complemented and completed one another’s flaws. When the moon was about to leave, the sun doesn’t want the moon to go but the moon just said, ‘Trust me. I’ll be back.’ And of course… the moon did live up to the promise. Every day, the moon will go to the forest and play with him until they became adults and started to fall in love. The sun admired the moon so much that he always give him presents. Then one time, the moon asked the sun if he wants to leave the forest soon but the sun hated the idea. He believes that he doesn’t belong outside unlike the moon. Even how much the moon convinces him, it lead to nothing. Before the moon leaves, the moon wanted to hear the song that the sun hum when they first met… and then he agreed. That was the last time that he saw the moon. He waited for days, weeks and years but the moon didn’t show up. He found out from his animals that the moon got sick and died. They said that is the reason why we haven’t seen the sun in Dain. The sun is still waiting for his moon to come back and now that the moon finally appeared last night… It means that the moon came back to see the sun.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi~ This is a long chapter. Next chapter will be the last so... to those who left kudos and like this story... Thank you so much!
> 
> Stream Too Cute to Handle on Youtube and support their new series, Not Me in 2021! Thank you again!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Everyone~  
> This is my first time writing a fic for Offgun. I'm already warning you about the grammar because it's not my first language but I'm willing to share it with you guys... so I hope you'll enjoy.

“New and I have been thinking… that it’s better if we leave earlier than we had planned.” Tay hesitated as he gazed at Gun. He then looked at him with a puzzled look and replied,

“We still have four days? Why the sudden change of mind?” Tay went silent for a while. He looked down while arms folded in front of his body. Gun noticed his expression, he knew that something was definitely bugging him.

“What’s wrong? Krist told me what happened last night. You seriously believe that that they haven’t seen the moon and the sun for years?”

“No! That’s not it. That’s not the full story.” Gun furrowed his brow while he held his sheet tightly.

“Then what is it?”

“I found you sleepwalking from the woods. A-and-“He stuttered as his mind wanted to process and argue with a rational explanation on whatever he saw that night.

“And what?”

“Everything glows around you.” They looked at each other’s eyes; obviously, Gun could tell that he wasn’t lying as his face was painted of anxiety and fright. It was a long pause when suddenly Gun pretended to control his laughter, his head tilted to the side. Though he already believes in the existence of supernatural, he wanted to hide it from him.

“I am serious.”

“Okay, if I have to believe and if you are indeed telling the truth… isn’t that the reason why we’re here? We want to experience these weird phenomena. If it really happened then next time, we need to be prepared. We need to catch it on tape so people will believe us.”

Tay shook his head and again disagreed with him.

“I know what I saw and I assure you that something’s not right here. Besides, I’ve never seen you sick before and then when we got here? You suddenly have a high fever and sleepwalking out of nowhere?”

“That’s not true, you’re just unaware of it… and the reason why I got sick was because I already felt awful in the morning but still, I forced myself to work.” He lied.

“It’s just that… I’m worried for you – for us. What if something’s going to happen? I think this is beyond our knowledge.” Gun held his hand to comfort him and said with an enthusiastic voice,

“I’m sorry if I made you worry but I’m fine. I feel great. I can even go back and resume with the activities.” But Tay wasn’t convinced and instead, he got more frustrated.

“Gun… can you at least… just once… listen to me? I’ve known you for years and I’m sick of doing and saying nothing whenever you’re against us. And I know that it’s my fault that I let you ignore those numerous lectures. But for once, I’m asking you to hear us. I’m asking you to choose us and yourself.” Gun took a long pause to answer him for he suddenly remembered a memory. Off was a child sitting in the chopped lumber tree. He was looking down, foot fidgeting the grass as if he was anxious. Despite of its freezing air and eerie silence circulating around the forest, he didn’t get up and just leave. Instead, he patiently waited as if he was eager to meet someone. Then when he finally lifted his head as his tears streamed down his cheeks; that look of relief but with the eyes filled with loneliness pierced through Gun’s heart. Off waited for a long time and yet he’s going to leave him again. He clenched Tay’s hand firmly while his mind was about to tell him that he disagree but soon as he glanced at him, he finally came to his senses.

This isn’t his reality.

He isn’t part of the legend as he thought he was.

He isn’t the god that the sun was waiting for.

He is just a mortal. A mortal that has a mundane life with friends who are worried for him.

“If you already made up your mind…” he murmured. Tay nodded as he responded,

“We’ll be leaving tomorrow.”

At that very moment, New saw this. He’s aware that they’re just friends and that’s how they normally act whenever they’re together as he always witness it but this time, it feels different especially when it’s only the two of them. When he caught them looking at each other? The way it looked so fondly? He was about to enter the room but his whole body froze. Why his heart does suddenly skipped a beat? He slowly and quietly stepped backwards when he bumped into Singto’s chest.

“I-I’m sorry.” New apologized.

“Are you alright? You look really flustered and pale.” New shook his head and then glanced at Tay and Gun’s direction. Singto followed his stare and chuckled.

“I wanted to talk to you.”

“W-what is it?”

“Since the moon appeared in Dain, the whole village decided to have a festival in the evening for expressing our gratitude for the gods. So we’re hoping if you two can help us to prepare?”

“Sure. I’ll inform Tay.”

“I’ll see you at lunchtime.” New once again nodded. When Singto was going to leave, he stopped then turned around to New.

“I’m also going to leave you an advice. If you have something in mind, just simply ask. I know it’s hard to do but at least it will clear up your mind.” He added and left.

New took a heavy sigh and prepare himself to face the two.

“Hey. Feeling better?” He asked, forcing himself to smile then Gun nodded as his reply.

“Good. Uhm, Singto approached me earlier and said that there’s going to be a festival in the evening and he was wondering if we can help them.”

“I want to help too.” Gun interrupted; Tay knitted his brow as he stared at him.

“You were sick.”

“I was but just as you said, this is going to be our last day in this village. I want to explore and help before we leave.” Tay shook his head and said, “No. You’re staying here.”

“Come on! It’s our last day. I promise I won’t do any hard tasks. I just want to interact with other people.” Gun begged him then shifted his gazed to New.

“It is our last day after all. If he’s feeling better and he’ll do what he promised then I’ll let him.” New convinced. Tay gazed at him and groaned. He finally agreed and Gun hugged him tightly. Again, New’s heart abruptly sank and immediately looked away. They all went to their own rooms to change clothes and after that, they went to their front yard to meet Singto. He was standing right beside Krist. They were a bit surprised to see Gun walking with them.

“You’re also going to help?” Singto asked.

“Yes. I was sick but I feel better now.”

“Is it okay if you’ll give him a task that doesn’t require much effort?” Tay questioned. Singto giggled and replied, “Sure. New and Gun can help to pick the flowers and deliver it to shrine. Krist will go with you. And as for Tay and I, we’re going to saw some woods to build stands where we will hang the decorations.”

As villagers saw Krist walking closer, they immediately welcomed them with a warm smile. Most of them were wearing their usual thin fabric clothes and head scarf to have a clean look while working. One woman gave them baskets for the flowers and she cheerfully chat with them as they work. They will hold its stem and delicately cut it by shears. Though this was repeated for several times and it was somehow tiring, they were having fun. However, when New saw Gun, he noticed that his smile was slowly fading so he moved closer to check if he’s okay and Gun assured him that he is.

“You’re acting quite strange lately… Is there something bothering you?”

“Do you believe that we were destined for something? That… there is more to this. I’m scared that… when we get back in the city and continue our normal, daily life… I will feel that I don’t belong there.”

“What do you mean?”

“New… I think all through my life, I’ve been lost. I thought that if I let that drive of obsessing over something will give meaning to me but instead, it became a realization. I’m not happy anymore and if I go back where I’m expected to be? I think I will be stuck in a cycle where I’ll remain miserable.”

“You’re not coming with us?” Gun remained quiet as he continue his task. He repeatedly called his name but he just ignored him.

“You know that we need you.” New persuaded him. He finally stopped, shook his head as their eyes met and said, “No. You don’t. You’re great in what you do especially when Tay is around. You two bring out what’s best in each other.”

Gun left him speechless. He carried his basket full of flowers and put it in the wooden cart. He went along to the shrine and helped to put it all down. After that, the old man thanked him and went on his way but Gun just stood there; staring at the entrance of the shrine. Without even thinking, his feet started moving on his own towards the enticing tree. Just as how he remembered the first time he saw its blue vines trailing around its white bark. He thought that the feeling of different emotions consumed him was because his skepticism started to crumble but then he realized that it was rather being doubtful - questioning his true existence. And the feeling that at last, he's finally home. He slowly touched the white bark and again, his heart throbs fast. In some way, he understands that he felt Off's warmth so he smiled.

“Do you feel any connection?” a shaky, soft spoken voice was heard. Gun turn his head to see right beside him, an old woman kneeling in front of the tree. She lifted her head indicating that she was done praying. He slowly remembered the old lady, it was one of the elders who gave her the necklace. He was about to bow to her but she stopped him.

“It should be the other way around.” Gun was puzzled by her response and shook his head.

“When you first met me, you whispered, ‘Welcome home’ what do you mean by that?” She sneered and stared directly in his eyes.

“I see, still in a state of uncertainty but you already met him haven’t you?” He nodded as an answer.

“Every hundreds of years, destiny will always find its way and you can’t reject it.” She continued. Another woman in her forties approached them and advised the elder to return to her home. She agreed but before leaving, she bowed her head, bend her knees to Gun and said, “It’s an honor to meet you and I’m thankful that you finally returned to him.”

The night finally came and they all gathered near the shrine to celebrate the festival. Huge banquet of different styles and types of food were served in a large table in the side. An enormous bonfire was at the center as its flame roared and lightened up the place. Women were wearing wreath that are made of flowers and white, rayon dress. On the other hand, men were tend to wear white, cotton sleeves and pants while their faces were painted by different patterns. Every head of the family in the village gathered around the bonfire as their fingers interlocked and chant their prayers to their gods. While the young adults will perform their traditional dance. Females are supposed to hold either blue or yellow cotton cloths as males play tambourine that depends on the rhythm of the band's instrumental music. When they were done, they will start to dance.

Singto offered his hand to Krist and he gleefully accepted it. He took a large jump landed on one leg, ahead to the other one. He smiled at him with a smug look on his face. Krist grinned back as he took three quick hops with alternating feet. Then they both stepped closer to one another and Singto put his hands on his partner's hips, at the same time, Krist jumped to help him lift up into the air. Now that they caught everyone's attention, they all encircled around them while cheering loudly. Tay was standing next to Gun; watching and clapping over their performance. Krist invited him to join in. He agreed so they danced. Singto also did the same to New. They were happy until they exchanged partners. Their smiles were visibly forced and they refused to lock each other's gazes. The awkward tension between them stopped as Tay glanced at him and quietly wheezed. New immediately glared him and asked with an irritated tone,

"You're going to insult me because I look stupid?"

"No. I was about to compliment you actually." New knitted his brow, confused. He just couldn't believe in what he just said. No insult, no banter only but a genuine compliment.

"What's the catch?" Tay shook his head and stared from afar.

"Nothing. I just think you look good tonight."

New couldn't help himself but to blush and replied, "T-thank you."

There was a quick silence between them. Tay glanced at Gun's direction and New saw this so he followed where he was staring at.

"This is going to be an odd question but I'll ask anyway... Do you like Gun?"

"Why? Do I look like I dislike him?"

"No. That's not what I mean... You two are very close. Too close. Is that how you normally act when I'm not around?" Tay squinted his eyes and he instantly nodded without any hesitation.

"Do you care about him?"

"Of course I do... deeply. You know him and he always says that he's alright but clearly he's not. He's the type of person that we should pay attention to. Why are you asking me these questions?"

New got frustrated. He wanted a direct answer from him - his true feelings for their best friend but Tay was too oblivious to get his subtle questions so he eventually gave up and asked, "Are you in love with Gun?"

"What?"

"Seriously, you can tell me." Tay heavily sighed as he finally grasped what New was trying to say.

"That's the weird thing about me. As much as I want to convince myself – as much as I want it to happen, I just couldn’t help myself to go back right beside you.”

New held his hand firmly while tears forming but he wouldn’t let it fall. The longer he look into his eyes, the more he felt misery from him. Even if he repeatedly hurt him and push him away yet he’s still there. Loyal and dedicated as usual. He reminded himself that he doesn’t deserve him. He doesn’t deserve a weak person like him. Jane approached them and asked New if she could dance with him. Tay nodded as he handed New’s hand to her and left.

“Did you tell him?” New shook his head and broke down with tears.

“I don’t deserve Tay. I couldn’t even hardly admit to myself that I’m scared.”

“And you are contented with that? With just being friends? But you told me that you have mutual feelings for each other.”

“I was happy when he confessed that he likes me too… I thought that all along, I’ll remain as unrequited. As much as I want to return it back? Reality then hits me. Our relationship revolves on me being too dependent on him because he’s the only one I got. What if we won’t last together? Nothing will be left for me, not even friendship… I keep hurting him so I won’t lose him.” Jane took a deep breath as she responded,

“We have a legend about the moon and the sun. I’m not sure if you have heard of it but I’ve always admire that story because even gods themselves couldn’t keep away from their flaws. And do you know what that is? Fear. We always view gods as perfect and powerful because they can do anything with just a simple snap but in the story… the sun is actually afraid. When he was about to decide that he’ll choose the moon and he excitingly waited to tell the moon about it… the moon didn’t show up. It was already too late... Yes he was afraid of losing the moon but he was more afraid of going outside the forest. If he overcame that fear? He could at least remain by the moon’s side until the moon died. We won’t know what will happen if we at least try or else we will regret it in the very end.” New sniffed his nose as he wiped his tears.

“I know you’re still skeptic but… We also have a legend that when the moon turned blue? You need to rush to someone you love and kiss him. If he returned that kiss back? You’ll have a happy ending with him.” She added. New looked up in the sky and again, the sky was dominated by these fluffy clouds where the moon was nowhere to be seen.

“It’ll show up… just trust my gut.” She smiled and tapped his shoulder.

Gun slipped away from the festival so he could go to the forest. He wanted to see Off. He wanted to say his goodbye one last time. As he walked deeper, he finally saw him in the edge of the lake, sitting as his eyes fixed from afar. He sat right beside him as they appreciate the view. The calmness of the lake and its reflection from the blue deep hue sky. As crickets stridulating while the rustling trees from the howling cold wind were heard.

“Off. I’m here to say goodbye.” Said by Gun. Off didn’t say anything, he didn’t even look at him. As he continued, “I’m going to leave first thing in the morning.”

Off gazed at him and smiled. “I know this will happen eventually.”

Gun then stared at him back with that look of concern inside of him so Off chuckled and assured him, “Seriously… You don’t have to feel sorry for me. I know that you belong out there and I won’t stop you.” Gun’s heart dropped. Those words were deafening to hear for him. He expected that he’ll stop and persuade him that he should stay but instead he let him go.

“Do you want me to leave?”

“Are you disappointed?” he joked. Gun shyly chuckled as crossed his legs.

“A bit.”

“Just like your grandmother said, you’re already aware of what you want so it’s up to you if you want to make a move to change your regrets. Now that you were given another chance to change how you live and how you will be happy then who am I to stop you? Gun, I want you to live your life and if letting you go is the only way? I’ll give you up.”

The flame from the bonfire suddenly went off and as well as every single lamp and torch in the village. The music stopped as everyone standstill. Darkness and unnerving silence took over. They all looked up in the pitch-black curtain draped over the clear sky; silver stars speckled, scattered in various patterns against the blackness. And at long last, the blue moon made an appearance. Its cerulean light is similar to pure rays of the sun as it brightens up the place. New’s eyes widened while his jaw dropped. It’s real, he said to himself. He slowly stepped back and rushed to find Tay. He looked everywhere for him and when he found him, he was relieved. Tay was standing in their backyard, staring at the alluring moon. As he wiped his sweat that flows down his face, he shouted his name. Then he moved closer to him while he catches his breath.

“Are you okay?” Tay asked.

New chuckled and he straightaway kissed his lips. He then smiled as he returned his kiss back.

As Gun and Off were staring at the moon, Gun said to him, “Krist once told me about a superstition. When the blue moon appeared, you need to kiss someone you love.”

“Why?”

“So you’ll have a happy ending.” Gun replied as he suddenly kissed him. Off was surprised but then he closed his eyes. There was an urge of wanting to feel him more and more; he started to move his lips as he placed his hand to his face.

***

Tay stretched his arms above his head and then yawned. He got up, fixed his bed and went ahead to check the time in his watch. He put his baggage on the bed and he neatly folded his clothes in the closet. Once he was done, he carried it outside the room. Tay then knocked Gun’s room to inform him that they need to leave soon but he didn’t reply back.

“Gun? Are you still sleeping? We need to leave early so we will arrive in the city before dark.”

No response. He opened the door and to his surprise, no one was inside the room. The bed was neatly fixed like it wasn’t used last night. He went inside and checked his closet if his belongings were still there but it was empty. He figured that probably, he’s already downstairs waiting for him so he went down. However weirdly enough, no one was around not Krist nor New. As he walked outside, it feels different. It wasn’t as cold as it used to be and everything seemed to be brighter and colorful than usual. He then noticed that everyone was standing, smiling while looking up in the sky. Tay then lifted his head up as his hand covered his eyes from the beaming light.

He realized that the reason why they’re happy is because they finally witnessed it.

The sun finally shines in Dain.

\- End -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the final chapter. I'm sorry that it took so long for me to update. But again.. thank you so much for reading it despite of my grammar.. haha. You've still made it this far. I know that I'm a bad writer but I'm willing to learn and improve. Hahaha. Thank you to those who commented, left kudos and subscribed!
> 
> Please support their new series, Not Me. Don't forget to stream Too Cute to Handle. Hahaha.  
> You can also follow me on Twitter: @afterfeathers
> 
> Thank you again~ Goodbye!


End file.
